


Reborn

by PoltergeistForever



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, I Tried, Illness, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Swearing, Vampires, mentions of wanting death, theyarevampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoltergeistForever/pseuds/PoltergeistForever
Summary: The young women shivered and pulled her cloak closer to her body she walked through the snowy streets. She didn't think think her husband would dump her on the streets to let her die just a two weeks before Christmas. She didn't think he'd take their daughter along with her money. She was more surprised she would even live this long with such weak immune system.This whole week she did try her best to keep herself warm by pressing herself against outside heaters or spending her time in the public library. Even with her best efforts of staying healthy as possible, she did fail and she finally caught somewhat moderate pneumonia.Though chills and a fevers galore she somehow was still alive. Maybe her doctor was wrong about her immune system, or maybe all her determination to get back at her fuck face husband was keeping her going, all she knew now that her motivation was slowly fading as the week went by and all she wanted was death.





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> These character are actually from my Human, vampire/werewolf zirconshipping human AU. However this has no tie to that as  
> this is how they meet.

 

The young women shivered and pulled her cloak closer to her body she walked through the snowy streets. She didn't think think her husband would dump her on the streets to let her die just a two weeks before Christmas. She didn't think he'd take their daughter along with her money. She was more surprised she would even live this long with such weak immune system.

This whole week she did try her best to keep herself warm by pressing herself against outside heaters or spending her time in the public library. Even with her best efforts of staying healthy as possible she did fail and she finally caught somewhat moderate pneumonia.

 

Though chills and a fevers galore she somehow was still alive. Maybe her doctor was wrong about her immune system, or maybe all her determination to get back at her fuck face husband was keeping her going, all she knew now that her motivation was slowly fading as the week went by and all she wanted was death.

 

Quickly she had reached for a building as she felt her knees shakes due to the chills creeping back with every step she took. Slowly, carefully,  she made her way to the place she called home for the past week. Through the dark alleyway up to a old, over tipped small dumpster filled with old blankets and cardboard she found to keep her somewhat warm.

 

Opening the creaky door she walked in and closed the door. There wasn't much light other than a small hole through the ceiling. Quickly as she could before her knees would finally give in, she snuggled down in between the old sheets and coughed weakly. 

 

Other part of her really wanted to live that night and the other would want her to die in her sleep. Tired of a long day surviving she soon her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep, hoping for a miracle.

Suddenly, the young jolted up from her sleep. Terrified, she listen and she heard someone voice just outside, calling her name. The voice was deep, and had somewhat of a alluring charm to it. It was smooth and it got Elizabeth to sit out of bed and stand up despite the chill in her bones.

 

" Elizabeth? "

" Elizabeth? Come out we must chat."  

 

She slowly walk towards the rusted door. Carefully, she opened the door and got a face full of chilly air. Coughing slightly, she looked and there, standing there in the cold, still on the chilly night was a tall man dressed in a suit with a top hat that cover his eyes.

 

" What you want and who are you?" The women muttered, Still keeping a hawk-like grip on the door. She watched the man tilt his head bit and laugh. His voice had a edge to it.

 

" My dear lady. I came here to give you a place to say that's a lot warmer-" He clearly ignored her question of his identity. He motions towards the dumpster. " -A lot better than this dump."

 

Elizabeth blinks. While she'd love a warm bed, maybe even medicine, she couldn't trust him. 

 

She coughed weakly, " I'm sorry. There is many other better than me.."

 

" Even you deserve it. I have plenty of room.." The man continued. While Elizabeth couldn't see his eyes, she seen him smile bit. His voice sound agitated bit and made her nervous.

 

" No...I-I can't.." the now fright women tries to close the door, but some force is holding her back. She now looks up to see the man staring back her, red glowing eyes were staring back.

 

" **_You_** must and **_you_** will. I try to be nice in this state, Elizabeth. Give you somewhere to stay and die happy, but I guess you rather it painfully..."

 

The man steps forward and the Elizabeth tries to scream and beg for her life, Beg for her own body to move, but no sound came out. Between sobs, her mouth voices permission to let him in and Just like that he quickly pushes the sobbing girl out out the way and watched her now back into the corner.

 

" W-WHAT ARE-" The girl began to yell, but who quick shut up and the man ran at her with blinding speeds and grabbed her throat. While he didn't grip it too hard, it hurt.

 

" Shut up..girl.." He opens his mouth in front of her face and the girls eyes pupils grew large-Two, large, pin needle-like fangs hang from this man mouth. She begins to sob again as she soon realized what was happening. 

 

This guy was a fucking Vampire.

 

The man drops her. " You wanted this and I need it."

 

" No.." Elizabeth  shakes her head. Shutting her eyes and begging this was a nightmare. "You're fake piece of crap!"

 

" I read you mind. You have nothing. I am real." The man hissed.

 

" I want to liv-" Elizabeth begins to yell, however she begins to go into a wheezing cough fit as all this crying is bring her illness back to full force. She must of looked like a gross mess in front of this Vampire, begging for a life that she barely has left.

The next thing she knows she lying on her side while everything is so blurry and someone is touching her face. She felt cold and lonely.

 

" reve-"

 

Elizabeth hears the man's voice again, but this time it sounded distant. Soon she felt someone pick up, she guess the Vampire was finally taking her shitty life away. 

 

Something then sharp pricks her neck, due to feeling like the world is spinning already she has no reaction and just sank into the darkness of her mind.

================

Next time she woke up wasn't as pleasant as she hoped. She found bolting out a bed standing in a small room, a sharp pain in teeth, and a unbearable hunger. Shaking like a leaf, she quickly she began jumping around the room, tearing things apart, looking for something to eat. 

 

She made her way to the window and and grabbed the curtain. She could faintly smell something alluring...

 

" STOP!"

 

Elizabeth turned around and growled turned around to face to who she recognized as the Vampire that attacked her. How dare that man tell her what to do!

 

" Suck a fuckin-" She threw back the curtains and quickly regretted it. It burned. It felt was like someone had thrown a bucket of scalding water over her. She recoiled back and let out a hiss as she fell to the floor. She didn't understand this reaction and was frighten. Quickly the other vampire ran up and closed the curtains quickly. He turned around to see Elizabeth in the corner of sobbing.

 

" W-WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" She yelled.

 

" You're a vampire...." He replied.

 

" W-Why!? How?!"

 

" I sense your desire to kill your husband. I decided to give you a chance to do that by killing you and bringing you back." He walked over and keeled in front of the shaking girl. " Those burns aren't looking the best, we need to get you blood."

 

" I'm not doing it."

 

" Pardon?"

 

" I'm not killing anyone..." The girl whines in pain due to her burns and probably her lingering need for blood. She couldn't believe it that she was dead, well sorta. Was she still sick? Why was the sun so fucking hot for her while this ass could close the curtain without much pain. How dare this guy bring her back when she did ask to.

 

" Your hungry will just get worse and you will kill regardless. You are newborn vampire that will need to feed regular, I will be getting you something regardless." The man turns away and opens the door to the small room. " I'm Ambrose by the way..."

 

Finally the vampire told his name however, at the moment the younger Vampire didn't care. Elizabeth just turned her head and told him to go and he left.

 

However not for long as Ambrose came back as the moonlight peaks though the curtains. He comes back with someone- A man, clearly either passed out or hypnotized as Ambrose drops him to the floor.

 

" Drink."

 

Elizabeth, still sitting in the corner turns away and mumbles a brisk "no"  However, Ambrose notices that Elizabeth was moving her fingers, flexing them slowly. She was shaking slightly and gazing the man on the floor every second passing.

The poor girl was fighting with her urges. Poor thing remind him of- no.

 

" It's okay to be afraid, I was too. I can help if wanted..."Ambrose promises, giving her a smile. He whispered this softly while talking to  Try to make the girl less afraid. He knew if he wanted her trust he had to be friendly.

 

Elizabeth turn back weakly, eying Ambrose closely. " F-Fine. "  She crawled closer to the unconscious man and waited for Ambrose. He was impressed on how held back she was holding back as newborns are rather dangerous, animal-like and knew that meant she was going to be strong one.

 

Ambrose sits down beside her. " Since your newborn you will have a hard time stopping yourself. Count to a minute in your head and pull back and let's go from there."

 

" What if I can't? " The girl begins to flex her finger again. " Will he bleed out? How much pr-"

 

" Just bite. I picked out this guy as his blood type is more bland and won't be as overwhelming for you." Ambrose nods towards Elizabeth, giving her a nod.

 

With a bit more encouragement, Elizabeth finally took her first bite. Ambrose watched amazement as the women latch on to the guy neck.  Her long neck with his mark faintly still there, Her dirty blonde hair, body was so perfec-

 

Ambrose breaks out of his thoughts as he hears the cries of Elizabeth. She must of pulled back and began to freak out the the man neck was still bleeding. With a sigh, Ambrose must of guess the girl didn't know about to seal the bite wound. With a motion to tell her to move back, the more advance vampire licks the bite mark.

 

" You must lick the bite. It will help cover up your tracks, dear.  Good job on your first try." Ambrose commented and points to where the mark once was. Elizabeth rolls her eyes and turned away, clearly embarrassed.

 

Ambrose chuckled softly, this was going to be fun training this women.

**Author's Note:**

> Ambrose isn't actually a bad dude I swear. I like to head canon vampires as very angry when they get hungry. He hates being  
> like that.


End file.
